1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concrete building module and more particularly, to a one-piece pre-cast concrete building module having a framed concrete panel provided with weight reducing cavities therein and a new and novel reinforcing rib integral with the panel to strengthen the module.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Concrete is an excellent building material which has many excellent building characteristics such as strength, durability, and permanence. One of the draw backs of concrete is its weight. Numerous attempts have been made to reduce weight such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,747 issued to Jorgen I. Breuning on Mar. 14, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,048 issued to Paul Millman on Oct. 27, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,237 issued to Also Celli on Jul. 1, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,932 issued to D. B. Cheskin on Jul. 4, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,079 issued to J. G. Strong on Nov. 14, 1957.
One of the problems typically associated with the reduction of weight is a corresponding reduction in strength. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,048 issued to Paul Millman on Oct. 27, 1997 discloses the concept of forming hemispherical dome shaped cavities in a concrete building. Typically, reduction in weight of a concrete wall is accompanied by a reduction in strength. A desired feature of a building module would be to have a unit which has a reduced weight and increased strength. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece concrete building module which has a reduced weight and increased strength compared to prior building modules now in use.
Building constructions, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,623 issued to J. E. Marston on Dec. 6, 1938 include a pre-cast hollow slab concrete construction system having a modular unit provided with a plurality of ribs separated by elliptically shaped recesses which reduce weight but the resulting construction still includes substantial weight that precludes its widespread acceptance in the building industry. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a onepiece concrete building module which has a particular utility in the construction of the exterior building walls and floors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece concrete building module which includes a concrete panel integral with a frame having a plurality of spaced apart beams integrally coupled by a reinforcing arch that transmits forces exerted on the concrete panel and the mid-portion of the arch as stresses on the frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece concrete building module having a one-piece concrete panel integrally coupled to a frame and reinforcing ribs which transmit or transfer forces from the panel to the frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a one-piece concrete building module of the type described which includes at least one concrete reinforcing rib that has an inner surface integral with a concrete panel and an outer concave surface extending between adjacent spaced apart frame portions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a building module of the type described wherein the concave surface of the reinforcing rib includes a pair of planar surfaces which diverge outwardly in a direction away from the face of the panel to which the rib is integrally coupled.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece concrete building module of the type described including a concrete wall panel, an integral concrete frame, and at least one integral concrete reinforcing rib having an inner surface integral with the panel and an opposite, exposed parabolic surface extending between adjacent spaced apart portions of the frame.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece concrete building module of the type described which includes a reinforcing rib having laterally outwardly diverging planar faces diverging outwardly in a direction away from the concrete building panel and integrally coupled to adjacent laterally spaced apart frame beams.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece concrete building module of the type described including a panel having a planar surface provided with a plurality of concavities therein, an integral concrete frame integrally coupled to the cavity defining surface and including main end beams spanned by a plurality of laterally spaced apart secondary beams, and at least one reinforcing arch extending between adjacent secondary beams and having opposite ends integrally coupled to adjacent ones of secondary beams and a reduced thickness mid-section integrally coupled to the panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece concrete building module of the type described in which the reinforcing rib has an outer surface which follows a parabola.
It is still another invention to provide a one-piece concrete building panel of the type described particularly adapted for use in floors and including an additional one-half, laterally outwardly extending rib which is flush with a longitudinal edge of the panel for abutting an identical rib end on an adjacent abutting floor panel.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.